Salvadores (TV)
Os Salvadores é uma vasta organização de sobreviventes hostis introduzidos na temporada 6 do The Walking Dead da AMC. Eles servem como antagonistas primários para a segunda metade da temporada 6, temporada 7 e temporada 8. Visão geral Ao contrário de seu homônimo, os Salvadores são extorsivos: eles recorrem a assassinatos e brutalidades para coagir outras comunidades de sobreviventes (como Hilltop) para fornecer um fluxo constante de alimentos e outros bens. Eles também têm a reputação de serem implacáveis e intransigentes. Eles não empregam a técnica de terra queimada usada pelos Lobos e não há evidências de que eles sejam canibais como os habitantes de Terminus. Os salvadores (ou, pelo menos, o líder) se opõem à estupro, de acordo com um de seus membros. No entanto, sua violência ainda é extrema: em várias ocasiões, eles bateram em pessoas mortas e um grupo tirou fotos de suas vítimas em uma polaroid. Uma vítima conhecida é um menino de 16 anos que foi espancado até a morte para forçar a servidão da comunidade Hilltop. Negan é famoso por seu método de execução particular, carregando com ele o tempo todo "Lucille", um bastão de beisebol envolto com arame farpado. A maioria dos salvadores são mostrados como sociopatas: não apresentam remorso para matar outros, nem demostram satisfação. Ainda há membros razoáveis como Gavin, que mostra respeito genuíno a Ezequiel e reconhece que o Reino tem sido bom para eles. É uma prática comum para os salvadores matar uma pessoa quando encontram um grupo de estranhos na estrada, antes de roubar os suprimentos do resto. Cada membro do grupo de Rick conseguiu superar facilmente os múltiplos salvadores, o que os torna uma ameaça tão formidável é o seu enorme número, o que lhes permite sobrecarregar outros grupos e empregar a guerra psicológica em uma grande escala. Os salvadores são o maior grupo de sobreviventes da série, numerados em centenas, com sua base principal localizada em um complexo chamado O Santuario, embora a maior parte de sua força não esteja lá, mas sim dividida em grupos menores que residem em vários postos avançados espalhados em toda a região. Para facilitar a prevenção de retaliação, os salvadores tendem a instituir uma política de desarmamento em comunidades subjugadas. Negan criou um culto de personalidade em torno de si mesmo, e os outros Salvadores também se identificam como "Negan". Governo e Sociedade Os salvadores têm uma hierarquia bem estruturada. No topo da estrutura de poder é Negan, cuja vontade é realizada através de seus tenentes. Simon é o segundo em comando e também mantém o poder sobre os tenentes, assumindo a responsabilidade de subjugar comunidades que mostram resistência ao seu governo. Os próprios tenentes conduzem missões e adicionaram benefícios no Santuário. Abaixo os tenentes são os "soldados" que enchem o papel de escoteiros, responsáveis e guardas. Sob os soldados, os sobreviventes não combatentes trabalham por pontos em troca de suprimentos e benefícios de conforto. Qualquer mulher que Negan ache atraente pode oferecer-se como uma esposa para ele para escapar do sistema de pontos. Na parte inferior estão os prisioneiros que são identificados por uma letra pintada em suas camisas. Pré-Apocalipse Suas vidas antes do surto são em grande parte desconhecidas. É provável que muitos deles tenham vivido na área de Virginia / Maryland. Pós-Apocalipse Temporada 6 "Always Accountable" A primeira vez que os salvadores aparecem, um grupo deles espera em um emboscada para capturar três membros que escaparam: Dwight, Sherry e Tina. Em vez disso, eles vêem Daryl Dixon em sua motocicleta e um carro contendo Sasha Williams e Abraham Ford e resolvem emboscá-los em vez disso. Dois deles dentro de um sedan verde são mortos a tiros por Sasha e Abraham. Em outros lugares, Daryl é separado de seus amigos e machuca seu braço, mas volta para a motocicleta e acelera. Dois salvadores em um sedan vermelho destroem seu carro perto de alguns zumbis em sua busca e outros salvadores em um Jeep cinza perdem completamente o caminho de Daryl. Daryl logo encontra Dwight, Sherry e Tina, que se enganam e pensam que Daryl é um Salvador e capturam-no por um tempo. Daryl está presente com eles quando eles são confrontados pelos salvadores Wade, Cam e pelo menos outros dois na floresta carbonizada. Se escondendo, Daryl atrai Cam perto de um zumbi que morde o braço do homem. Wade arranca o braço de Cam para salvar sua vida e afirma que seu líder "só queria levar isso até agora e ele só quer o burro que esteja disposto". Após a morte de Tina, Dwight e Sherry tomam a decisão de retornar aos salvadores e forçam Daryl a entregar sua motocicleta e besta antes de sair. "Start to Finish" Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Daryl, Sasha e Abraham são impedidos na estrada por oito soldados de armas pesadas em motocicletas. Seu líder, ordena-lhes que saem e dê suas armas. Quando eles perguntam por que, ele afirma: "Sua propriedade agora pertence a Negan". "No Way Out" Daryl, Sasha e Abraham são forçados a sair de seu caminhão e desarmados pelos Salvadoress em motocicletas. O líder do grupo anunci que tudo o que eles possuem agora pertence a Negan e envia um de seus lacaios chamado T. com Daryl na parte de trás do caminhão. O líder continua sua conversa tensa com Sasha e Abraham, mas quando ele finalmente se move para atirar neles, ele e os outros Salvadores são destruídos em uma explosão repentina e ardente. Quando Sasha e Abraham acordam, eles descobrem que foi Daryl, que matara silenciosamente T. atrás do caminhão e depois abriu fogo com um RPG. Um desses homens era o namorado de outro Salvador chamado Michelle. "Knots Untie" Dois meses depois, os salvadores consideram que a entrega de Hilltop é muito leve, mata dois dos seus moradores e leva um refém chamado Craig. Eles então dão um ultimato ao irmão de Craig, Ethan, para matar o líder do Hilltop, Gregory, em troca da libertação de Craig. Durante a briga que se seguiu, Rick Grimes, líder de outra comunidade cujo grupo veio estabelecer comércio com Hilltop, mata Ethan, resgatando Gregory. Rick, Maggie Rhee e os outros visitantes da Alexandria ficam sabendo sobre os horríveis crimes cometidos pelos salvadores, incluindo a morte de um menino chamado Rory. Ao ouvir o nome "Negan", eles percebem que os homens perigosos que Daryl foi forçado a matar na estrada com um RPG eram os salvadores. Eles argumentam que é apenas uma questão de tempo antes de descobrir e apontar para Alexandria, então Rick propõe um ataque preventivo. Logo Maggie negocia um acordo com Gregory, segundo o qual os combatentes de Alexandria concordam em eliminar completamente os salvadores em troca de suprimentos. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Usando a inteligência de Andy, um residente do Hilltop que esteve dentro da base dos salvadores, Rick orquestrou uma invasão. A maioria dos lutadores de Rick, Jesus e Andy da Hilltop e vários residentes "nativos" de Alexandria participam. Antes do amanhecer, Andy recebe uma cabeça decapitada de um zumbi que se assemelha um tanto a Gregory para distrair os guardas. Andy fica fora do complexo: mostrando a cabeça, ele afirma que está lá para cumprir seu acordo e garantir a liberação segura de Craig. Os guardas acreditam nele e alguém entra para trazer Craig. Daryl aparece e corta a garganta da primeira guarda. Um momento depois, o segundo guarda aparece (com Craig), mas é empalado por Michonne. O grupo invade em silêncio. Rick encontra um Salvador adormecido e de acordo com o plano, o mata. Glenn Rhee e Heath também se encontram em uma sala com dois salvadores dormindo. Com grande relutância e turbulência emocional óbvia, Glenn apunhala eles; Esta é a primeira vez que ele matou uma pessoa viva. Eles vêem uma série de fotografias de estilo polaroid na parede mostrando indivíduos que os salvadores mataram. Todos eles têm seus rostos e as cabeças transformadas em pastas completamente irreconhecíveis. Ainda em silêncio, Sasha e Abraham encontram uma porta trancada e acreditam que poderia ser o arsenal. Enquanto tentam abri-lo, um Salvador se esgueirou para pega-los. Sasha pegou o homem repetidamente, mas ele consegue puxar o alarme de incêndio. Começa um tiroteio furioso. Com seu rifle de assalto, Rick derruba três homens. Aaron fecha-se atrás de uma porta, mas é atacado por um Salvador que ele mata na facada. Aaron então abre a porta e surpreende um segundo Salvador, que se vira para abrir fogo em Aaron, mas ele é atingido na cabeça por Rosita Espinosa. Fora do complexo, um homem e uma mulher tentam fugir, mas Tara Chambler mata a mulher e ferra o outro com a pistola. De volta ao interior, o corpo-a-corpo se agrava: Sasha dispara contra um homem, Daryl bate em outro com a bunda de sua espingarda e Glenn e Heath correm pro arsenal. Glenn e Heath fecham a porta do arsenal, pois estão sendo atingidos por balas, então, eles retornam ao fogo cegamente. Quando eles abrem a porta, há pelo menos seis corpos estirados. Um deles inesperadamente se agita e levanta uma pistola, mas antes que ele possa atirar, ele é morto por Jesus. Do lado de fora, o Salvador de cabelos grisalhos ferido por Tara é confrontado e eventualmente morto pelo padre Gabriel Stokes. No nascer do sol, pelo menos 24 salvadores estão mortos. Enquanto seus atacantes sofreram danos psicológicos, eles não têm mortes ou ferimentos sérios. De repente, um sobrevivente solitário chamado Primo tenta fugir. Rosita dispara contra ele da motocicleta, que Daryl reconhece ser dele. Ao interrogarem o Salvador capturado, eles recebem uma mensagem ameaçadora no rádio de uma mulher que capturou Carol Peletier e Maggie. "The Same Boat" Durante a invasão no complexo, Carol e Maggie ficaram de guarda lá fora. Um Salvador chamado Donnie os viu e atirou, mas Carol disparou primeiro. No entanto, eles foram imediatamente capturados por três salvadores: Molly, Michelle e seu líder Paula. Os quatro sobreviventes restantes ficam decepcionados, pois seu amigo Primo é capturado perto do complexo. Depois de uma conversa tensa com Rick através de um rádio, Paula foge com seus dois reféns e viaja para uma casa segura que ela identifica como "ponto de ruptura". A casa segura dos salvadores acaba por ser um matadouro infestado de zumbis. Carol começa uma artimanha extremamente convincente para se parecer com uma pessoa indefesa, fraca e religiosa e ela revela que Maggie está grávida. Seu esquema é tão eficaz que Paula ridiculariza suas crenças enquanto outro captor, Michelle, ainda pede a Molly que fume seus cigarros em outra sala. Paula corretamente supõe que Rick e seu grupo os rastrearam, mas planejam lutar até a morte se eles chegarem. Maggie se recusa a dizer a Michelle onde está sua casa, para proteger Alexandria. Ela descobriu que o namorado de Michelle era um dos homens mortos pela RPG de Daryl. Carol e Maggie escapam de seus laços e descobrem que Donnie morreu por sua ferida. Eles amarram seu cadáver para que depois de se transformar em zumbi, ele morderá o primeiro que atravessa a porta. Isso acaba por ser Molly. Em um corredor, Maggie e Carol são paradas em suas trilhas por uma armadilha de zumbis imobilizados. Paula chega e tendo visto Donnie e Molly mortos, sai das balas tentando atirar neles. Carol tem uma queda, mas está perturbada e pede a Paula que se vire e se vá. Michelle chega e tenta esfaquear Maggie, forçando Carol a matá-la. No final, Paula corre para Carol e elas lutam perto dos zumbis. Paula é finalmente empalada em uma lança e um zumbi morde uma porção considerável de seu rosto enquanto ela grita em agonia. Quando o grupo de salvadores chegam para se encontrar com Paula, Carol imita a voz de Paula e os atrai para o matadouro. Lá, Carol tranca o grupo (composto por pelo menos 4 homens e 1 mulher) dentro e queima todos vivos com um dos cigarros de Molly. Esgotadas, Carol e Maggie finalmente se encontram com Glenn, Rick e os outros. Rick confirma ao seu prisioneiro, Primo, que todos os outros salvadores estão mortos. Ele pergunta uma última vez se Negan estava entre os homens que eles mataram. Primo, em uma declaração muito semelhante a uma feita por Paula e Molly anteriormente, afirma que ele é Negan e tenta continuar falando, mas Rick interrompe o executando imediatamente. "Twice as Far" Uma semana passa quando as coisas retornam ao normal em Alexandria. Tendo matado quase o dobro do maior número de Salvadores visto pelo Hilltop, Rick e os outros assumem que a ameaça dos Salvadores foi eliminada. Enquanto vários Alexandrinos estão fora buscando suprimentos, um grupo de 12 Salvadores, liderado por Dwight, captura Eugene Porter e embosca Daryl, Rosita e Denise Cloyd nas trilhas do trem. Denise é imediatamente morta por Dwight, que usa a besta de Daryl e agora está com uma cicatriz em quase a metade de seu rosto, sugerindo uma punição. Eles revelam que Eugene é seu refém e Dwight exige que eles cooperem e permitam que seu grupo saquem Alexandria. Dwight reclama da besta e afirma que ele não estava apontando para Denise (implicando que seu alvo era Daryl). Eugene vê Abraham escondido nas proximidades e expõe sua posição aos Salvadores. Enquanto eles estão distraídos, Eugene de repente morde Dwight na virilha. Um tiroteio ocorre, durante o qual Abraham mata dois salvadores, Daryl corta a garganta de outro e Rosita dispara contra aquele que estava perseguindo Abraham. Dwight grita para eles se retirarem. Ele foge com quatro sobreviventes, mas não sem antes em atirar em Eugene. A ferida de Eugene não é fatal e o grupo de Alexandria é capaz de recuperar e enterrar o cadáver de Denise. "East" Um pequeno grupo de salvadores liderado por Jiro para Carol na estrada. Depois de implorar com eles, Carol, que tinha escondido uma arma na manga de seu casaco, é forçada a atirar em todos. Apenas um sobrevive, mas é esfaqueado por Carol com uma lança. Jiro também tenta matar Carol, a atacando com sua faca, mas ela consegue lhe dar um tiro no peito, ele finalmente é morto por Rick, depois que ele falha em dizer-lhe a localização de Carol. Rick percebe que não só os Salvadores estavam perigosamente perto de Alexandria, mas eles são muito mais numerosos do que se pensava anteriormente. Dwight e os salvadores do dia anterior conseguem capturar Glenn e Michonne, que estão procurando por Daryl, que procurou Dwight para se vingar da morte de Denise. Depois que Daryl não consegue salvar Glenn e Michonne do cativeiro, ele é baleado no ombro por Dwight. Rosita, que decidiu ir com Daryl, também é capturada pelo grupo de Dwight. "Last Day on Earth" Um grupo de 8 salvadores liderado por Simon assassinou um grupo de sobreviventes. Eles perseguem o sobrevivente solitário e o cercam na floresta. Eles o espancaram e arrastam-no pela estrada enquanto o faz saber que ele será feito de exemplo. O grupo de Rick encontra esses Salvadores enquanto levam Maggie ao médico em Hilltop e Simon lhes diz para dar seus suprimentos. Confiante de que ele está no controle da situação, Rick zomba dos Salvadores. Sem nenhum dos lados dispostos a negociar, o grupo de Rick sai e eles tomar rotas alternativas, mas cada vez eles são interrompidos por grupos cada vez maiores de Salvadores e eles se tornam mais elaborados e indicativos de sua vasta mão de obra. A emboscada final consiste em grandes logs de queima. À medida que eles refletem seu próximo movimento, e o sobrevivente da biblioteca está pendurado em um viaduto nas proximidades, Simon intimida verbalmente Rick, que por este ponto está bastante abalado. Em outros lugares, Roman, o Salvador sobrevivente do ataque de Carol segue as trilhas dos cavalos. Mais tarde ele encontrou Carol e a torturou disparando contra ela e esperando que ela sangrasse. Morgan chega e depois que ele se recusa a render-se, dispara contra ele, quebrando seu código para nunca mais matar um ser humano vivo Depois de abandonar seu veículo como chamariz com Eugene, os Salvadores estão escondidos e levam Rick e companhia para um grupo de mais de 100 Salvadores, cujo assobio combinado se tornou um som ensurdecedor. Um Eugene abatido se ajoelha no chão. Simon percebe que Carl tem uma de suas armas e ele a usa para apontar para o grupo quando eles são obrigados a se ajoelhar. O "próprio homem" sai do RV e se apresenta como Negan e explica a Rick que metade de seus suprimentos lhe pertencerão e essa é a "nova ordem mundial". Negan explica que ele vai punir Rick e o grupo por matar tantos de seu povo. Negan ordena aos salvadores cortar os outros olhos de Carl e alimentá-lo para Rick se alguém se mover ou falar enquanto ele escolhe lentamente um membro do grupo de Rick para matar com Lucille, um bastão de beisebol envolto com arame farpado. Temporada 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Negan escolhe cruelmente Abraham após uma seleção aleatória e ele o mata brutalmente diante dos sobreviventes com Lucille. Negan começa a zombar de Rosita com seu bastão sangrento. Daryl de repente se ergue e golpeia Negan. Isso faz com que Negan aproveite sua promessa de "fechar essa merda sem exceções" e brutalmente bate em Glenn e o grupo observa, horrorizado. Depois de dar dois golpes brutais na cabeça, Glenn olhou para Maggie. Ele é uma bagunça sangrenta; Sangrando profusamente de sua cabeça ligeiramente aberta e o olho esquerdo quase pulando para fora. Glenn tentou falar suas palavras finais para uma Maggie horrorizada e chorando. Negan, vendo isso, segurou por um momento para ouvir o que Glenn tinha a dizer, expressando admiração por sua perseverança. Depois de alguns momentos, Glenn pronuncia as palavras finais do seu coração: "Maggie, eu vou - vou encontrá-lo". Negan sem hesitar, bate com seu bastão pelo rosto de Glenn ensanguentado. O que se segue é um prolongado e selvagem massacre na cabeça de Glenn, quebrando todo o seu crânio em pedaços. Insatisfeito com a cooperação de Rick, Negan o leva a uma viagem, onde ele força Rick em um rebanho de zumbis e submete-o a tortura psicológica. Quando eles retornam à clareira, Negan ordena a Rick que corte o braço esquerdo de Carl. Rick chora. Antes que ele possa fazer a ação, Negan o impede e afirma seu domínio sobre Rick e Alexandria. Finalmente satisfeito de que Rick está quebrado e subserviente, Negan torna Daryl seu prisioneiro e deixa um caminhão para coletar seu tributo, antes de levar os Salvadores para longe. "The Well" Apesar de viver uma vida aparentemente idílica, revela-se que O Reino, uma grande e pacífica comunidade que Morgan e Carol descobriram, também dão tributo aos Salvadores. Logo após a chegada deles, um grupo de Salvadores chega para se encontrar com representantes do Reino. Gavin, o líder, conta os porcos e tem o prazer de achar que eles são maiores do que os da última remessa. Richard observa que eles alimentaram bem os porcos. Quando Dianne, um membro do Reino, começa a explicar a Morgan quem são os Salvadores, ele responde: "Eu sei quem eles são". Enquanto carregam os caminhões, Jared luta com Richard. Ezekiel ordena que seu povo abaixe suas armas e Gavin diz ao homem para parar de bater em Richard. Gavin lembra a Ezekiel que a semana seguinte é uma semana de produção. Ele adverte Ezekiel que Richard será o primeiro a morrer se entregarem menos do que o solicitado. "The Cell" Os Salvadores são mostrados em sua casa, chamada de "O Santuário", com Daryl como seu prisioneiro. No complexo dos Salvadores, Dwight vê televisão, joga hockey aéreo com Laura e esculpe figurinhas de madeira. No mercado, ele corta a frente da linha do pão. Ele observa que um homem de cabelos ruivos está em uma discussão com um trabalhador. Depois que o homem é espancado até a morte, Dwight invade os aposentos do homem, tomando um frasco de mostarda e outro de picles, como a esposa gravida e o filho observando. Dwight pega tomates de uma horta e ovos de um galinheiro. Dwight, Gordon e os trabalhadores ajoelham-se quando Negan passa. Dwight faz um sanduíche de ovos e saladas, usando os ingredientes saqueados e come, parecendo um satisfeito. Ele observa que dois trabalhadores prendem um zumbi e o levam até a cerca externa. Dwight dá o sanduíche para Daryl, que está nu em uma cela escura. Daryl come. Dwight fecha a porta. Há o som distinto da porta que está sendo trancada. Daryl fica na cela escura enquanto a música bate em seus ouvidos. Dwight abre a porta e dá-lhe outro sanduíche. Daryl come. O som da porta que está sendo fechada é ouvido mais uma vez. A cena é repetida, só que desta vez, Dwight dá roupas Daryl. Os dois vão para fora e observam como dois Salvadores colocam o homem ruivo em correntes. Dwight diz a Daryl que ele poderia terminar como um dos trabalhadores de Negan, um dos tenentes de Negan ou um caminhante na cerca. Dwight leva Daryl de volta e fala com Negan. No meio de sua conversa, Arat (um dos tenentes de Negan) informa que Gordon escapou do Santuário. Dwight vai encontrá-lo. De volta ao Santuário, Joseph dá a Daryl outro sanduíche, mas esquece de trancar a porta quando ele sai. Daryl escapa, mas é encontrado por Sherry. Ela alerta para ele voltar para sua cela. Daryl a ignora e corre em direção a um estacionamento cheio de motocicletas. Tentando encontrar as chaves de uma delas, ele é cercado por um grupo de Salvadores. Negan vem e pergunta a cada Salvador quem eles são. Eles respondem com "Negan". Negan dá 3 escolhas de Daryl , ele trabalha Por pontos, ele termina na cerca como um andador ou ele se torna um de seus tenentes. Ele finge bater em Daryl com Lucille e o provoca. Negan, então, deixa Daryl com os Salvadores e eles o espancam. Dwight encontra Gordon e ele implora a Dwight para atirar nele. Ele traz Gordon de volta ao Santuário, onde ele é colocado na cerca. Herry e Dwight fumam cigarros e conversam. Dwight diz que viver no Santuário é melhor do que estar morto. Dwightt volta para a cela de Daryl, dá-lhe uma foto do cadáver de Glenn e começa a tocar uma música triste e Daryl começa a soluçar. Dwight retorna mais tarde, vendo Daryl vomitar e adormecer. Ele leva Daryl para Negan, onde Negan pergunta a Daryl, "Quem é você?" "Daryl", ele responde. Daryl é jogado de volta em sua cela. "Service" Negan chega com um grande grupo de mais de 30 Salvadores; Daryl está entre eles, parecendo ferido e pálido. Negan exige ser deixado entrar; Spencer abre o portão para eles. Rick encontra Negan no portão e observa que ele veio antes do planejado. Negan avançou para Alexandria e empurra Lucille para as mãos de Rick, dizendo: "Segure isso". Rick tenta checar Daryl, cujo rosto está inchado e ferido, mas Negan proíbe Rick ou qualquer um dos Alexandrinos de falar com ele, caso contrário eles vão enfrentar consequências. Rick diz a Negan que já colocaram metade de seus suprimentos, mas Negan diz que ele será o único a decidir quais os suprimentos a serem usados. Arat, um dos tenentes de Negan, ordena aos Salvadores que comecem a procurar nas casas. Dwight confisca as armas de Rosita e Spencer e as provoca tomando o chapéu de Rosita e derramando a água. Ele ordena que eles tragam de volta a motocicleta de Daryl. Mais tarde, os Salvadores tiraram móveis das casas dos moradores. Negan pergunta sobre o paradeiro de Maggie. Gabriel pergunta se Negan quer cumprimentar. "Ela não conseguiu?", Pergunta Negan. Rick não diz nada, mas sacode a cabeça hesitante. Gabriel leva Negan ao cemitério onde Glenn, Abraham e supostamente Maggie estão enterrados. Negan diz que planejava pedir a ela para se juntar a ele como sua esposa em seu complexo. Rick silenciosamente vê com raiva e aperta seu controle sobre Lucille, mas relaxa rapidamente. Momentos depois, eles ouvem um tiro. Na enfermaria, Carl detém David, um Salvador, sob uma arma. Ele ordena a David que devolva alguns dos remédios que ele tomou. Rick implora a Carl que abaixe sua arma. Negan brinca sobre o destemor da Carl e Carl finalmente cumpre depois que Negan ameaça prejudicar mais pessoas. Por precaução, Negan declara que está confiscando todas as armas de Alexandria. Olivia leva um grupo de salvadores ao arsenal. Negan diz a Rick que deixará seus alimentos intactos para garantir que eles permaneçam fortes o suficiente para trabalhar para ele. Negan fala pra Rick agradecer, mas Rick se recusa. Negan diz que Rick é aquele que forçou Negan e é por isso que ele deveriam agradecê-lo. Negan pergunta se alguém mantém armas fora do arsenal. Rick assegura-lhe que todas as armas estão guardadas no armazenamento. Arat informa Negan que duas armas estão faltando no arsenal. Um desapontado Negan ameaça matar Olivia se Rick não encontrar as armas desaparecidas. Rick convoca uma reunião com os moradores de Alexandria na tentativa de localizar as armas desaparecidas. Ignorando a questão sobre as armas desaparecidas, Eric pergunta a Rick como planeja tirá-los da situação com Negan. Rick enfatiza que não há saída; Negan está no comando. Rick traz as armas desaparecidas para Negan. Rosita e Spencer retornam quando Negan reúne seu grupo no portão e os Salvadores começam a sair em pequenos grupos. Rick vê Michonne à espreita em uma casa em ruínas nas proximidades, observando-os. Rick pergunta a Negan se ele pode dar-lhe "um segundo". Negan recusa, mas ele permite que Rick fale com Michonne. Negan se recusa a deixar Alexandria até Rick o agradecer. "Obrigado", concede Rick. Um caminhante se aproxima e Negan se vira para matá-lo. Rick mais uma vez aperta Lucille enquanto ele contempla matar Negan, mas decide não fazer isso. Negan recupera Lucille ao sair dizendo que não pode esquecê-la. "Go Getters" Os Salvadores conduzem caminhantes pelo portão da frente, atraídos por música e por incêndios. Na manhã do ninho, Simon leva um grupo de mais de vinte salvadores a Hilltop para coletar a metade de seus suprimentos e intimidar os habitantes. Os Salvadores se aproximam de Barrington House. Simon diz a Gregory que desencadeou os caminhantes em Hilltop para lembrar aos moradores que os caminhantes ainda são uma ameaça e os Salvadores proporcionam um ótimo serviço matando-os. Ele informa Gregory que o Salvador no posto avançado foi morto e revela que ele está ciente da aliança do Hilltop com Alexandria. Gregory finge que esta é novidade para ele. Mais tarde, depois de ser enganado por Jesus para desistir de seu melhor escocês, Gregory é forçado a ajoelhar-se diante de Simon, antes que os Salvadores partam. Jesus consegue esgueirar-se nos caminhões e depois vê Carl também no caminhão. "Sing Me a Song" Dois Salvadores sentam na parte de trás de um caminhão de carga enquanto esperam que um rebanho de caminhante próximo se dilua. Depois que o rebanho se foi, eles entraram no táxi e continuaram no complexo de Negan. Carl pega uma metralhadora enquanto o caminhão de carga diminui. Ele ouve vozes lá fora, reconhecendo imediatamente ser Negan. Carl sai de seu esconderijo quando Salvadores descarrega o caminhão; Ele abre fogo e mata um, exigindo ver Negan. Negan aparece de repente e calmamente diz "Você parece adorável", pois ele usa um Salvador próximo como um escudo. Carl dispara contra outro Salvador quando ele tenta se aproximar, mas Dwight o ataca antes que ele possa causar mais danos. Daryl observa impotente do outro lado da cerca. Negan diz a Dwight que volte e oferece para mostrar Carl o complexo. Carl se recusa, mas vai depois que Negan ameaça cortar o braço de Daryl. Dentro do Santuário, Negan dirige a multidão ajoelhada no chão da fábrica. Ele anuncia que os Salvadores asseguraram uma grande quantidade de bens e todos irão comer vegetais frescos no jantar, independente de quantos pontos eles tenham. Negan leva Carl para o apartamento dele; Ele ordena que Carl remova a atadura do olho. "Isso é nojento", ele diz com prazer, vendo o olho cicatrizado de Carl. Ele continua com sua zombaria da lesão de Carl até Carl começar a chorar pela humilhação. Negan em um ato raro, pede desculpas por ferir seus sentimentos e diz que esqueceu que ele era criança. Carl insultou Negan por ser incapaz de matar Rick ou Daryl. Negan sugere que eles façam uma viagem de carro. Negan e Carl se preparam para sair no caminhão de carga. Ao sair, Daryl avisa Negan contra o dano de Carl. Negan diz a Dwight para colocar Daryl de volta em sua cela e sai. Jesus, que estava escondido no topo do caminhão, fica atrás do complexo. "Hearts Still Beating" Em Alexandria, Negan gosta de um barbeador no banheiro de Rick. Ele começa a instruir Carl sobre técnicas de barbear. No complexo dos Salvadores, Daryl escapa de sua cela. Olivia serve limonada para Negan. Todos comem em silêncio. Negan diz que está cansado de esperar por Rick. Gary revira os bens que Spencer coletou e recomenda seu trabalho árduo. Laura pega Eugene observando-os e o chama. Daryl saiu dos corredores do complexo dos Salvadores. Ele ouve ps Salvadores se aproximando e mergulha no apartamento de Dwight. No interior, ele devora uma jarra de manteiga de amendoim, veste as roupa de Dwight e escuta os Salvadores no corredor. Ele percebe as estatuetas esculpidas de Dwight em uma mesa e a esmaga e foge do apartamento. Daryl escapa do prédio e corre para Fat Joey. Fat Joey se rende, mas Daryl o mata. Jesus encontra Daryl no meio do golpe na cabeça de Fat Joey. Daryl agarra a arma de Joey e lo joga em uma motocicleta. Daryl e Jesus deixam o complexo. Spencer caminha até a casa de Rick e se apresenta a Negan. Rick e Aaron chegam ao portão de Alexandria e ficam surpresos ao serem recebidos pelos Salvadores, que inspecionam os bens que Rick e Aaron trouxeram. Negan compartilha uma bebida com Spencer. Negan sorri e chama Spencer de seu "novo melhor amigo". Os Salvadores descarregam o caminhão de carga de Rick e Aaron. Enfurecido com o desrespeito com lagumas coisas que Aaron falou, eles começam a espancar Aaron. Rick tenta intervir, mas é interrompido por Laura, enquanto Gary e David batiam brutalmente em Aaron. Eles acabam batendo Aaron, então Rick o ajuda; "Meu coração ainda está batendo, certo?", Ele pergunta a Rick. Enquanto Negan e Spencer jogam bilhar no meio da rua, os moradores se reúnem para assistir. Spencer diz a Negan que o ego de Rick está fora de controle e propõe que Negan nomeie Spencer, o novo líder de Alexandria. Ele explica a situação que seus pais morrerem não muito tempo depois da chegada de Rick. Negan considera isso uma traição de Spencer. Ele ressalta que Rick está engolindo seu ódio para reunir bens para Negan, então ele não vai matar ninguém. "Isso leva coragem", diz ele. Negan se pergunta por que Spencer não apenas mata Rick em vez de se esgueirar. Negan responde a sua própria pergunta: "É porque ... você não tem ... coragem", ele diz enquanto mergulha uma faca no abdômen de Spencer, "Eles estão. Eles estavam dentro de você o tempo todo", Negan fala enquanto as tripas de Spencer se espalham pelo asfalto, matando-o. Rosita pega sua arma e atira em Negan; No entanto, a bala atinge Lucille em vez disso. Arat luta com Rosita no chão e a segura no ponto da faca. "MERDA, VOCÊ APENAS ... VOCÊ ATIROU PARA ME MATAR! VOCÊ ATIROU EM LUCILLE!", Negan pega o invólucro da bala e percebe que é caseiro. Ele exige saber quem fez a bala. Rosita mente e afirma que ela fez isso sozinha enquanto pressionava sua bochecha contra a faca de Arat, cortando seu próprio rosto. Negan ordena a Arat que mate alguém; Ela então atira em Olivia na cabeça, matando-a. Rick chega à cena com Aaron e diz a Negan que saia ao ser explicado a situação. Negan concorda em ir tão logo ele descubra quem fez a bala. Tara confessa falsamente que fez a bala, mas, quando os Salvadores apontam suas armas nela, Eugene se ergue e admite as lágrimas que foi ele. Negan e sua equipe saem com Eugene no reboque. Ao ver que Spencer virou zumbi, Rick fica enfurecido. "Rock in the Road" Negan descobre que Daryl escapou e despacha um grupo de busca para Alexandria. Simon imediatamente se oferece para liderar a missão. Mais tarde, ele chega com um grupo de uma dúzia de salvadores, momentos após o grupo de Rick retornar a Alexandria. Rick inocentemente se pergunta por que eles estão de volta tão cedo. Simon diz que eles estão procurando por Daryl. Os salvadores saqueam Alexandria mas Simon observa que as prateleiras da despensa estão vazias. Aaron explica que eles estão passando por dificuldades e Simon zomba da comunidade. À medida que os salvadores saiam, eles pedem desculpas por mexer no local, mas adverte Rick que a próxima entrega está chegando. "New Best Friends" Gavin, Jared e seu grupo de salvadores chegam ao local da entrega. Gavin comenta que a entrega está menor, mas Ezekiel diz que cumpriram suas obrigações e Gavin concorda. Jared diz que quer a arma de Richard e os dois homens estão de frente. Ezekiel diz a Richard para entregar sua arma, o que ele relutantemente faz. Quando Jared atinge Richard, Morgan o atinge com sua equipe. Jared pega o pessoal e bate em Morgan, então Benjamin ataca Jared. Ezekiel proíbe Richard de frequentar futuras trocas, mas Gavin o impede e diz-lhe para continuar trazendo Richard e ele manterá sua palavra para matá-lo se ele não controlar o seu temperamento e, à medida que os salvadores se preparam para sair, Morgan solicita sua equipe de volta, mas Jared sai com eles. "Hostiles e Calamities" No Santuário, um grupo de salvadores descobre o corpo de Fat Joey onde Daryl o matou. Dwight força seu caminho para a frente da multidão e imediatamente percebe uma motocicleta desaparecida. Ele entra em pânico e atravessa os corredores do Santuário, até chegar à prisão vazia de Daryl. Alguns momentos depois da sua fuga. Dwight vê as roupas da prisão de Daryl no chão. Ele encontra a nota que Daryl recebeu de seu libertador: "Vá agora". Negan retorna ao complexo com seu novo prisioneiro, Eugene, que se agita com terror quando Laura, uma mulher salvadora, o aproxima nas entranhas do Santuário. Ela para e abre uma porta. Eugene está surpreso ao ver que ela o levou para um apartamento privado. Enquanto ele explora suas novas acomodações, Laura revela que Daryl escapou. Ela pergunta a Eugene se ele tem algum palpite para o seu paradeiro; Eugene diz-lhe que não sabe e assegura-lhe, com sinceridade, que ele lhe diria se ele soubesse. Eugene continua inspecionando suas novas mercadorias; Ele está encantado de encontrar a geladeira abastecida com comida e saber que Laura pode lhe dar uma refeição de sua escolha: ele primeiro pede a lagosta, muito para a incredulidade de Laura, então pede macarrão enlatado em molho de tomate. Ele está desapontado ao saber que eles estão sem picles. Dwight está sentado em seu quarto, examinando a caligrafia na folha de papel, "Vá agora". Os salvadores se aproximam e começam a espancá-lo selvagemente enquanto Negan observa na porta. Dwight senta na prisão escura de Daryl, aterrorizado. Negan informa que Sherry fugiu e se pergunta se ela ajudou Daryl a escapar. Dwight defende Sherry. Negan continua a fazer a hipótese e pergunta se Dwight mudou e ajudou o próprio Daryl; Ele então ordena a Dwight encontrar Sherry e trazê-la de volta. Na enfermaria, o Dr. Carson trata as feridas de Dwight e observa que Sherry provavelmente ajudou Daryl a escapar. Em um flash-forward, Dwight olha para uma foto de si mesmo e Sherry em tempos mais felizes. De volta ao presente, Dwight recupera sua mochila do apartamento. Ele pega uma caixa de cigarros de um esconderijo. Dentro do cartão tem um cigarro manchado com o batom de Sherry. Dwight deixa o composto em uma motocicleta. Laura mostra a Eugene ao redor da fábrica e explica o sistema de pontos do salvadores, do qual ele está isento; Ele pode pedir o que quiser. Ela lhe oferece um jarro de picles. Do lado de fora, perto do Santuário, Negan ordena que Simon vá liderar uma busca em Alexandria para procurar por Daryl. Eugene é trazido antes dele e recebe uma introdução intimidante. Quando solicitado seu nome, Eugene responde com "Eugene". Negan, então, pergunta aos salvadores os seus nomes e eles respondem em uníssono: "Negan." Negan aterroriza Eugene ao mostrar-lhe o dano causado a Lucille pela bala caseira. Perguntado se era um cientista,. Eugene recua sobre uma velha mentira que ele contou a Abraham e afirma ter vários doutores e faz parte do Projeto Genoma Humano. Negan pergunta a Eugene por um conselho sobre como impedir que os caminhantes da linha de vedação se deteriorem. Eugene impressiona Negan com sua solução proposta: cobrindo-os em uma casca de metal liquefeito que tornará os caminhantes indestrutíveis uma vez que seque. Como recompensa por sua ingenuidade, Negan oferece para enviar várias de suas esposas para o apartamento de Eugene. Ele também o apelidou de "Dr Smarty Pants". Eugene joga videogame enquanto as três mulheres de Negan observam. Tanya e Frankie sentam-se ao lado dele, enquanto Amber fica afastada do grupo, bebendo. Durante a conversa, Tanya brinca e pergunta se Eugene sabe como fazer uma bomba. Eugene lista os ingredientes que ele precisaria para fazer um. Eugene sai com Amber, Tanya e Frankie. Ele mistura ingredientes e inflama um balão cheio de hidrogênio. As esposas aplaudem. Dwight vai em sua motocicleta através de um subúrbio morto; Ele estaciona na frente de uma casa abandonada e entra. Ele procura por Sherry em sua antiga casa, onde concordaram em se encontrar se alguma vez se separassem. Ele olha para a foto de si mesmo e de Sherry nos momentos mais felizes. Ele encontra uma nota de despedida de Sherry, junto com suas alianças de casamento. Ela admite libertar Daryl e pede desculpas por forçar Dwight no mundo de Negan. Dwight é abalado de emoção; Ele coloca os anéis em sua caixa de cigarro. Ele coloca pretzels e cerveja ao lado de uma vela, algo que foi mencionado na carta de Sherry. Tanya e Frankie visitam Eugene, buscando sua ajuda; Elas explicam que Amber quer se suicidar e perguntam se ele pode fazer algumas pílulas para ela. Eugene concorda relutantemente. Eugene usa sua posição de poder para cortar a linha no mercado depois ele volta para seu apartamento e faz as pílulas. Enquanto dr. Carson trata as feridas de Dwight, ele diz que encontrou Sherry com problemas com zumbis e a matou. Laura leva Eugene para a fábrica, onde uma multidão se reuniu em torno do forno. Negan entra e aponta Lucille diretamente para Eugene. "Você vai querer prestar muita atenção a isso", diz ele. Negan se vira e bate Lucille contra o ombro de Emmett Carson. Negan acusa Emmett de ajudar Daryl a escapar para impressionar Sherry. Ele mostra ao Dr. Carson uma nota de Sherry, que Dwight cortou de sua carta de despedida e plantou na mesa do Dr. Carson. "Adeus. - Querida ", lê. Emmett acusa Dwight de mentir, mas ele rapidamente se dobra e confessa falsamente quando Negan o ameaça com o ferro. Negan olha fixamente para Eugene antes de agarrar o Dr. Carson e joga-lo para o forno, queimando-o vivo. Negan coloca seu braço em volta de Dwight, dizendo "Bom, temos um Dr. Carson de reposição." Frankie e Tanya visitam Eugene em seu apartamento. Ele corretamente adivinha que as pílulas são para Negan, não Amber, e se recusa a entregá-las. Tanya o chama de covarde e elas saem. Negan visita Eugene. Ele diz a Eugene que ele não precisa mais ter medo. Negan pergunta a Eugene "Quem ele é", mas antes de terminar a pergunta, Eugene parece trair seus ex-amigos, respondendo "Eu sou Negan", Eugene, vestido com toca e comendo picles, supervisiona os trabalhadores na linha do santuário como eles executam seu plano para fortalecer os caminhantes com metal fundido. Dwight junta-se a Eugene na escada superior. Dwight pergunta se ele está a bordo; Eugene assegura-lhe que ele é. Depois de tentar se desculpar por morder sua virilha, há uma troca de nome, Eugene termina sua introdução com "Nós somos Negan". Para isso, Dwight relutantemente responde "sim". "Say Yes" Enquanto faziam limpeza, Rick e Michonne vão ao campo de golfe dos salvadores. Eles encontram baterias no caminhão dos salvadores. "Bury Me Here" Ezekiel, Richard, Morgan e os residentes do reino chegam ao ponto de encontro, onde esperam os Salvadores. Gavin repreende Ezequiel por ter chegado tarde. Gavin interage quando Ezekiel começa a explicar sua atrasada chegada. Jerry diz-lhe para não interromper o rei. Irritado, Jared atinge Jerry sobre a cabeça com a bengala de Morgan, que ele tomou antes durante a última luta. Gavin inspeciona a oferta, então exige suas armas. Os dois grupos levantam suas armas um para o outro. Richard aconselha Ezekiel a desarmar e é rapidamente ridicularizado por Jared. Ezekiel cumpre relutantemente. Gavin explica que ele pegou suas armas porque as coisas ficariam emocionantes. Ele ressalta que são pouco os melões. Ezekiel insiste que existem doze melões. Na inspecção, ele os conta e percebe que há onze. Gavin explica que ele vai ensinar-lhes uma lição. Jared ergue a arma e aponta para Richard, em branco. "Apenas faça", diz Richard. Jared move sua mão no último segundo antes de puxar o gatilho e atira em Benjamin na perna. Chocada pela virada dos acontecimentos, Gavin castiga Jared e diz-lhe para devolver o bastão de luta de Morgan e vá para o caminhão sem dizer uma palavra, ele cumpre. Mantendo a lição, Gavin ordena a Ezequiel que lhe traga o duodécimo melão no dia seguinte. Enquanto isso, Benjamin está sangrando no chão. Depois que Ezequiel reconhece o que ele deve a Gavin, a equipe rapidamente carrega Benjamin pro caminhão. Gavin pergunta por Benjamin. Quando ninguém responde, Gavin percebe que ele morreu. Ele fica chateado e ordena furiosamente a Jared que comece a caminhar de volta ao posto avançado, sem dizer uma palavra ou fazer nada para provocar outro problema, ameaçando matá-lo se assim for. Jared cumpre e se afasta da troca, parecendo ficar envergonhado com os comandos dos superiores. Depois que seus homens recebem o melão, Gavin testemunha Morgan atacando e agarrando Richard, mas Gavin permite porque ele queria que Richard morresse, os Salvadores apontam armas para Ezekiel e seus homens, provavelmente iam atirar se tentassem parar Morgan. Morgan então expõe o plano de Richard sobre como os atrasou para a troca que matou Benjamin e como ele queria guerra com os cantaloupe. Ele então ergue-se do cadáver sem vida de Richard. Ele assegura a Gavin que "conseguem" e o Reino honrará seu relacionamento no futuro. Gavin tem o prazer de ouvir isso e ele e seus homens saem sem mais problemas. "The Other side" Simon e seus homens voltaram para a colônia Hilltop e ainda estão procurando por Daryl. Ele passou algum tempo com Gregory e ambos concordaram que se houver algum problema em Hilltop, Gregory virá para o complexo dos Salvadores e eles vão cuidar dele. Enquanto, eles também levam Harlan Carson de Hilltop para o Santuário como um substituto para seu falecido irmão, Emmett Carson; Que Negan recentemente morreu. Rosita e Sasha entram mais tarde no Santuário. Negan emerge com Lucille fora do Santuário e cumprimenta Harlan Carson, que foi tirado de Hilltop por Simon e seus homens. Ele abraça Eugene e entrega-lhe um Walkie-talkie antes de voltar para o interior do Santuário. Naquela noite, Sasha e Rosita matam um Salvador que acompanha Eugene no pátio e tentam libertá-lo. Eugene se recusa e volta para dentro. Rosita observa enquanto Sasha desliza pela cerca. Ela fecha a abertura atrás dela no último minuto, bloqueando Rosita. Apesar dos protestos de Rosita, Sasha diz que não é hora dela e que Alexandria ainda precisa dela. Rosita observa como Sasha derruba outro Salvador e invade o Santuário. À medida que mais Salvadores chegam, Rosita agarra sua mochila e corre do Santuário. Ela pára e percebe uma figura escura com uma besta observando-a. "Something They Need" Sasha, que não conseguiu matar Negan, fica no chão da velha cela de Daryl, seus braços e pernas encadeados. David entra na cela. Ela pede água, que David usa como catalisador para assediar-la sexualmente. Antes que ele possa estuprá-la, no entanto, Negan intervém e pergunta a David o que ele estava fazendo. No entanto, Negan está plenamente consciente de sua tentativa e considera suas ações como desumanas. David pede desculpas, mas Negan não aceita e apunha-o no pescoço, matando-o. Sasha assegura a Negan que Rick não a enviou para assassiná-lo. Negan, impressionado com Sasha, pede-lhe que se junte aos Salvadores. Ele destrói suas amarras, dá-lhe a faca e apresenta sua proposta: ela pode escolher não usar a faca, permitindo que David reanime e mate-a ou ela pode se salvar e usar a faca contra David, mas ela terá que se juntar a causa de Negan. Ele sai da cela. Eugene traz pra Sasha um cobertor e um travesseiro. Ele explica por que ele se juntou a Negan e recomenda que ela faça o mesmo. Sasha ordena que ele vá embora quando David começa a reanimar. Negan abre a porta para a cela de Sasha e vê que Sasha matou David com a faca. "Você ganha", diz Sasha, concordando em se juntar a ele. Negan recupera a faca e diz que Sasha precisa convencê-lo ainda de sua lealdade. Ele diz a ela que ele sabe que Rick está formulando uma trama contra ele e que ele precisa de sua ajuda para detê-lo. O grupo de Rick retorna para Alexandria, onde Rosita abre o portão para eles. Jesus pergunta sobre o paradeiro de Sasha, mas Rosita não responde e diz que há alguém lá para vê-los. Rosita lidera o grupo para a prisão onde Dwight está sendo mantido. Daryl acusou ele, mas é retido por Rick e Michonne quando Rosita insiste que ele quer ajudá-los. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Dwight se oferece para ajudar o grupo de Rick em um emboscada contra Negan e os 20 Salvadores que estão chegando a Alexandria. Rick eventualmente concorda e convoca os Catadores para ajudar na luta. Quando os salvadores chegam a Alexandria, revelou-se que Os Catadores traíram os Alexandrinos em troca de um acordo melhor dos Salvadores. No início, Negan libera a Sasha Williams de um caixão apenas para descobrir que ela cometeu suicídio e reanimou como uma andadora. O ataque de Sasha supreende os Alexandrinos mas eles rapidamente recuperam o controle da situação. Em castigo, Negan se prepara para matar Carl Grimes com Lucille e depois tira as mãos de Rick, mas o Reino e Hilltop juntam-se à luta, pegando os Salvadores completamente fora de guarda e forçando-os e os Catadores a se retirarem. Tanto os Salvadores quanto os Catadores tomam grandes baixas na batalha. Após a batalha, os Salvadores se preparam para a guerra contra as forças combinadas de Alexandria, o Reino e Hilltop. Negan dirige uma multidão no Santuário, informando-os sobre a situação. Temporada 8 Os salvadores aparecerão nesta temporada. Membros * Negan (Líder) * Simon (Segundo em comando) * Dwight (tenente) * Wade (tenente) * Gavin (tenente) * Arat (tenente) * Paula (tenente) * Jiro (tenente) * Lead Reser (Tenente) * Primo (Médico) * Keno (Guarda) * Mark (Guarda) * Gabe (Guarda) * Eugene Porter (Engenheiro-Chefe) * Joseph (Engenheiro / Guarda) * Cam * Jared * Laura * Gary * Timmy * Donnie * Molly * Michelle * Milhas * Neil * George * Chris * Isabelle * David * Roy * Centenas de salvadores sem nome Trabalhadores * Harlan Carson (Médico) * Emmett Carson (Doutor) * Âmbar (Concubina) * Tanya (Concubina) * Frankie (Concubina) * Maria * Centenas de membros sem nome * Pelo menos 2 prisioneiros sem nome * Pelo menos 2 concubinas não identificadas Anteriormente * Craig (Ex-Prisioneiro) * Daryl Dixon (Ex-Prisioneiro) * Sherry (Ex-Concubina) * Tina * Gordon * Sasha Williams (ex-prisioneira) Vítimas mortas * Rory * Tim * Marsha * Ethan (Indiretamente Causado) * Denise Cloyd (acidental) * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Gordon (Vivo) * Spencer Monroe (Vivo) * Olivia * Emmett Carson * Benjamin (Vivo) * Richard (Indiretamente Causado) * David (Vivo) * Sasha Williams (Causada) * Um grupo de sobreviventes de bibliotecas * A mãe e o irmão de Cyndie * Numerosos residentes do Oceanside (incluindo todos os seus residentes masculinos com idade igual ou superior a 10 anos) * Pelo menos 2 residentes sem nome de Alexandria * Pelo menos 1 residente do Reino sem nome * Numerosas quantidades de zumbis e pessoas sem nome Membros Mortos * Tina * Lead Salvador * Timmy * Gabe * Donnie (Vivo e Zombificado) * Molly * Michelle * Paula (Alive e Zombified) * Primo * Neil (Vivo e Zombificado) * Milhas * Jiro * romano * Gordon (Vivo) * Maria (Destino Confirmado) * George * Chris * Joseph * Isabelle * Emmett Carson * David Vítimas mortas * Rory * Tim * Marsha * Ethan (Indiretamente Causado) * Denise Cloyd (acidental) * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Gordon (Vivo) * Spencer Monroe (Vivo) * Olivia * Emmett Carson * Benjamin (Vivo) * Richard (Indiretamente Causado) * David (Vivo) * Sasha Williams (Causada) * Um grupo de sobreviventes de bibliotecas * A mãe e o irmão de Cyndie * Numerosos residentes do Oceanside (incluindo todos os seus residentes masculinos com idade igual ou superior a 10 anos) * Pelo menos 2 residentes sem nome de Alexandria * Pelo menos 1 residente do Reino sem nome * Numerosas quantidades de zumbis e pessoas sem nome Mortes * Tina * Lead Salvador * Timmy * Gabe * Donnie (Vivo e Zombificado) * Molly * Michelle * Paula (Vivo e Zombificado) * Primo * Neil (Vivo e Zombificado) * Milhas * Jiro * Gordon (Vivo) * Maria * George * Chris * Joseph * Isabelle * Emmett Carson * David (Vivo e Zombificado) * Roy * Pelo menos 53 salvadores não identificados Curiosidades * De acordo com Robert Kirkman, que deu sua descrição sobre este grupo - "Eu acho que os Salvadores estão perigosamente organizados. Os Lobos eram psicóticos, os Caçadores tinham muitos pontos fracos. Quando se trata dos Salvadores e Negan em particular, Sempre pensei nisso nos quadrinhos, este é um grupo liderado por um cara que teve sua moralidade a poucos cliques de Rick em direção aos aspectos mais escuros de sua personalidade, mas ainda é um líder intelectual e capaz que manteve seu grupo vivo contra todas as probabilidades, tanto quanto Rick tem. É realmente o melhor encontrando o melhor. Quando essas duas forças ficam em frente, as coisas vão ser interessantes. Este é um grupo muito diferente do que já encontraram. Os salvadores são um grupo para o qual eles não estão realmente preparados ". * Parece que os salvadores usam algum tipo de apito para ameaçar e brincar com as pessoas que pretendem extorquir. * Os salvadores são o maior grupo encontrado no show até agora. * Eles são a única comunidade a ter postos avançados, além de sua base principal para que os membros de seu grupo vivam. * Os Salvadores são o grupo antagonista mais longo em The Walking Dead.